


Everything is Green (Krii7y)

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Other, pg13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe





	Everything is Green (Krii7y)

Trigger Warning!: In this story, I will write about colour blindness. Sorry if I do not get it correct as I myself do not suffer from anything of the sort (I am mildly longsighted). If this may offend you, please don’t read. And I would really love to hear from some colour blind people on how I can fix my perception of it up in case I write this type of thing again.

Remember that this is **MY** interpretation of colour blindness (Protanomaly and Tritanopia), this is how I understood what I read from my research. So please don’t take it personally if I get it completely wrong.

In this story, there will also be:

Anxiety Attacks –Based off of the ones I get. Because everyone experiences these differently-

Bullying (mentioned)

Swearing

Self-Deprecating Tendencies

~

 

Life gets pretty boring when all you see if various shades of green, grey and if you’re lucky, violet.

But not the pretty, dark violet everyone else sees. No, it’s a dull, kind of light version.

That’s just life when your parents are Red-Green and Blue-Yellow colour blind and you pull the short straw on both ends.

No, I couldn’t just have one; like not perceiving reds or greens properly. Or maybe become a very rare case and not be able to see blues properly.

No.

I ended up Red-Green in one eye and Blue-Yellow in the other.

So my world is full of dull, warped greens, boring and monotonous blacks and whites, only light grey and maybe, if luck wants to grace me, with violet. I strive for the moments that slightly purply-blue colour pops, I try to capture every detail of the moment so that I can try recreate it.

My parents try to tell me that when I’m older, my eyes may get better.

But I know that they won’t.

Magic doesn’t exist. If you’re born with these things, you live with them forever.

People get weirded out by me. I confuse them. So I learnt to keep to myself. I sit under the trees, on the grass, things that should be blindingly green and are but just a dull blue really.

I got told that my glasses would help me see colours properly, but the kids all picked on me, so I don’t wear them anymore.

The glasses were pretty cool I guess, I mean they were blue and red, and the world looked amazing back in fifth grade for the month that I wore them.

It’s been five years since I’ve worn them though, I figured that, if I was picked on in fifth grade, high school would be no saving grace. So they sit in draw at home, collecting dust.

I guess life isn’t too bad, I mean, at least I’m not blind. But this is no better.

“Hey. Hey. Can you hear me?” I kept my head down, knowing exactly who it was.

“I asked you a question.”

I looked up, not too much, just enough to see if it was who I thought it was, “Yeah. I guess. I’m not deaf.” I said, tapping my fingers against the ground.

“I’m not here to pick on you kid. I’m not an arsehole. My friends and I saw you sitting by yourself and I wanted to know if you wanted some company.”

This time he caught my full attention, “Like for real? This isn’t some big joke that Evan and all that set up to give me hope?” I asked.

He laughed, “Nah dude, honestly, Evan and his friends are a little overrated.” He said, “With the exception of like Ryan. Oh and Craig, he hangs out with us sometimes.”

I smiled, “I mean, sure. I guess that I could come and sit with you guys.” I said.

“Sick.” He said, helping me up.

He led me over to a table, not far from where I was sitting, I noticed him stumbling a little.

“Hey fuckers. I’m back.” He announced.

“No one gives a fuck John.” One of the other males at the table replied, looking up from his phone.

“Fuck you to, bitch.” John replied.

“So guys, this is…uh I never asked your name, did I?” John asked.

“Good goin’ John. You see a lonely kid, invite him over, but don’t even ask his name.” another said, this one was for sure in grey.

I snickered a little, looking over the group, of course, looking at everyone wasn’t going to help me tell them apart, but it was worth a shot.

“HEY! That sounded a lot better in my head.” The grey one stated.

“So, what’s your name stranger?” one of the guys closest to me asked.

 _Come on, just say Jaren._ “Lukas.” I answer. _What the fuck did I say that for?_

“Well Lukas. As you could figure out, I'm John. In order around the table from my left. Cameron, Ryan, Craig, Anthony and...where did Crystal go?” John asked for a person I guess was here before he came over to me.

 _Crazy hair, grey guy, glasses, panda case._ I recited in my head, it was the only way I'd actually remember them.

“Brock's nut of a sister came over and requested that her friend join her for a conversation.” Anthony, I think, answered.

I frowned, “Cassidy isn't too crazy.” I stated, causing everyone to stare at me.

“What. She used to be my…” I trailed off, “Never mind. Why did you invite me over here. I'm just the weird kid.”

“We're all weird here.” Cameron said, completely ignoring my slip up or at least I hope he did.

“I mean. Probably not. At least compared to me. Nobody is as mutant as I am.”  I stated, looking down.

“What. Why? Because your eyes are different a little off centre or your hair is white? Every time I saw you, I always thought you just bleached it, like John does with his.” Craig said with a shrug.

I sighed, shaking my head, “Okay. Don't like freak or anything okay John. But like, that jumper you're wearing is probably rad. But it's like literally all green, different shades. But to me. That whole thing is green, except the white bits near your wrists.” I always found it was an easy way to explain my problem to people by talking about something that probably wasn't green and trying to tell them that's how I see it. “I can imagine and sort of figure out the colours, because I've done it for so long-”

“What shades of green?” John asked.

I shrugged, “The top is like a lime kind of colour. So it's probably like yellow or somet’in’. Uh, the middle is a dull green. So that's like red or orange, I don't remember because I don't see those colours a lot. The top of the sleeves is like, mint ice cream green. So they're some type of blue.” I explained, hoping I got the colours close.

“That's so cool dude.” John said.

“How do you live like that? Not being able to see colours. Only green?” Craig asked.

“Well. I mainly see the green spectrum, but I can see light grey, black, white and sometimes, violet. But it's like not the cool dark violet colour, it's more like what I think you would see as a cross between magenta maybe and periwinkle. I can see some shades of yellow, kind of. Most colours appear as greens though.” I explained, tapping my fingers against my leg.

“Well, sit down you weird ass human.” Cameron said.

I smiled, shaking my head, “Sorry. This was a nice..experience, but I’m just gonna leave.” I said, turning around, I walked back towards where I was.

Suddenly I was on the ground, noticeably colder than before.

I looked up and saw my jumper in John’s hands.

“Hey, fuck you. Give me my jumper back, it’s cold.” I demanded, getting off my arse, snatching my jumper out of his hands, slipping it over my head.

“It’s a mild fifteen degrees, it’s not that cold.” Cameron stated.

“Shut up, you Kiwi fuck. We get it that it’s fucking freezing in New Zealand.” A feminine voice said from behind me.

Cameron pouted, “Piss off you Aussie bitch.” He stated.

“Oh, and this is Crystal. Crystal, this is –“

“Hey Luke.” Crystal said with a shrug.

“Vibe.” I returned, watching as they walked over and sat between Cameron and Ryan.

“Wait- you two know each oth-”

“Whatever, reunions are boring. What did the nut want with you, aye?” Cameron asked, nudging Crystal’s shoulder.

Crystal shrugged, “Never say that again. Worst Australian accent ever. Come on Fitzy, you’re the closest one to where I’m from and you can’t even fake a believable accent.” They said.

The group started to banter, giving me the perfect chance to slip away.

I kept walking, not really knowing where I was going, I just knew I had to get away from that group before something bad happened to them because of me.

“Hey. Hey! Lukas, wait up.” I heard a call from behind me, recognising John’s voice, I picked up my pace, not watching where I was going.

Once more I was on the ground and I noticed that it was because I had bumped into someone. I stood up, “I’m so sorry. I-” my breath hitched.

In front of me stood well known school menace and Evan’s right hand man Jonathan.

“I-I’m so so sorry. Uh, Delirious.” I said, I could feel myself shaking.

Delirious turned to face me, and I could feel my lungs get heavy.

“Dude. Are you okay?” he asked me, sending me into surprise.

“What?” I managed to squeak out.

“I asked if you were okay? You hit me pretty hard and fell to the floor.” Delirious said.  
I shrugged, “I’m uh. Fine. Just yeah. Sorry.” I stammered, my breathing starting to even out.  
“Lukas, why are you-“ I heard John stop dead, his boots squeaking as he skidded on the hallway floor. “Fuck.”  
“Well, if you’re okay. Then I’m just gonna walk away.” Delirious said, walking away.  
I was still shaking, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.  
“Dude, are you okay?” I heard John was near me now.  
But I still didn’t open my eyes, I shakily pointed at my bag, “Pap- Pap- Bag” I started coughing.  
“Pap Bag. Pap. Paper Bag! Oh, get the paper out of your bag!” John figured out, quickly flipping the latch on my bag and handing me the almost empty bag.  
“I don’t understand how this will help you.” John said.  
I cupped my hand around the opening, placing it near my mouth, breathing in and out into the bag.  
My breathing went back to normal after five minutes and the coughing stopped.  
I moved it away and drew in a deep breath.  
“What the fuck was that?” John asked, making me painfully aware that he was still there.  
I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me, “That was an anxiety attack you fucking idiot. Holy shit. I could’ve-no-probably would’ve passed out if you hadn’t have helped me. Jesus, I haven’t had one that bad in a while.” I stated, half talking to myself.  
“Your welcome. I mean, I don’t know how to respond.” John said.  
I smiled, “Thank you. But seriously. I thought that Jonathan was a bully. He didn’t even threaten me. I think a lot of people just spread rumours and one rumour made it out and became popular saying that the BBS are bullies. They’re probably just a bunch of misunderstood kids. I- I’m sorry for walking off.” I said.  
“Nah dude. My friends can be a little much sometimes, even for me.” He said.  
“Oh. Okay. Well, I’m still sorry. It was a good thing you did you know, asking me to join you guys. Your friends don’t seem to bad. I’d probably fit in with you all. I feel like a big dou-”  
I felt something warm against my lips for a split second and then it was gone.  
“You talk too much.” John stated.  
My face started heating up, “What the fuck. We haven’t even known each other for a day. John you’re fucking weird,” I stated, pulling my sleeve over my hand, wiping my mouth.  
He laughed, “You enjoyed it. Don’t deny it.” He said.  
Maybe I did. It doesn’t matter, I don’t even know the guy. “No I didn’t.” I retorted, but I knew my body language said otherwise.  
“You’re a bad lyre Lukas. You’re red as a firetruck.” He teased.  
“Shut up you fucking prick.” I muttered.  
He rolled his eyes, “Come on. Come and hang out with me and my band of Misfits.” He said.  
I sighed, “Fine.” I said and we walked back towards his friends, maybe a bit closer than previously.  
But seriously, who the fuck kisses someone they just met? Like what even is that?  
“Someone who has a set.” John replied.  
“Fuck. I said that out loud. Sorry.” I said.  
He stopped and turned to face me, “Stop fucking apologising. You’ve done nothing wrong.” He said.  
And that’s when I noticed one small thing, well not really small thing, but it was something that would this was a moment I’d never forget.  
~  
Everything is green.  
But his hair is my favourite colour.  
Because it is violet.

~  
Authors Note:  
Hi guys!  
Yes, I am a weirdo. I would’ve made it John’s eyes, except that in this case it wouldn’t work because John’s eyes are blue and for them to be violet, they’d have to be yellow. Which just isn’t realistic.  
Anyway, that’s it. 


End file.
